trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nie wiem.XD
Legenda mówi,że jeśli przeczytasz poniższy tekst zmielony w tłumaczu Google,to umrzesz ze śmiechu,he he he1!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Piquan Pipe. Pamiętaj, że nieraz słowo "booster super - Chruper 6". ea: FPS, blogi Sebaka i próżnia V przy biurze Kopice Heber idzie do gastronomicznego, trzynastego raka. Lebaka liphello Tse VAT TSA hlooho Qetellong (hotel użył mojego hlatsoa powietrza Polska) - nie tylko w interesie Hadese 2018 Phatlalatso aemoemo boemo tšohanyetso - haholo- potwierdzeniu tag spotka Peul, IA, hotel hotelowy Hore na wycieczce po angielsku,? Witamy w (Sportz)! Najs-Dajs. Boitsebiso musi stworzyć poitsebisong Moqapi Trzy żaby Pesez Pele i Pele Jeśli to Bona Pele Pele większość lista firm Nie myślę o robieniu recenzji Historia elektroniki Batla Litlhahiso Geniusz to Pio. przy biurze Oprócz Hore Hore TLA, zostaniesz wyświęcony do szpitala z cheft sethaleng kateng. W Hongkongu, AA, a nie BF 1, 5, "V", hotel e-mailowy z e-mailem znajduje się w Oksfordzie, we Francji. trzy godziny jazdy z Capą i tonami oraz trzema krajami, jestem jednym, lithium lisabole, który ukończył SE w Normandii eh Stalingrad. Osiodłali lebaka lisebelisoa CZ CZ nyenyane TSA Star Wars Battelfont 2, oczekuje Ho Chi Minh Nang pierwsze DLC pamięta palona i zwalczaniu Moholo. Aby uzyskać więcej informacji na temat Lula Lefe chelete, EMPA twój adres e-mail NIE jest stroną trzecią. Co Treasure robetse hantle o Kongo, baemeli BA powietrza Ntlo Luksemburg Szwecji, Holandii mohlanka Co EKL, kampusu Mokamishinari Nasza komisja młodzieży, Mokomishinara what what Bacha, Mokhatlo co Komello do Lithethefat do Lithethefatsi. Premier Seo zrobił tak wiele Sena Seo current boneng - SEEA-poo-moeeng i był świetnym hotelem z Wąchocka. Ketso EU KE 5674 to morita Khanya ea Rona ea. Zdobądź Lithia NSA British Scooter Lithuania z Ke Masole i Sebetseng w Niemczech i EA 1. Masz co najmniej trzy usługi i możesz użyć Deus Ex. Są trzy rzeczy, które możesz zrobić, aby zachęcić Semel dla siebie. Pamiętaj joale Hon ... Bob - tłuszcze MoBu, oela holim'a lehare ich lenukaosa, khaola Mona, tsoa hotel Kenia LKW jest Hebei „ngoe Jeremane lotniczy nd ileng ha tlosa Medicine. E Mong TAM jest trójdrożną wyspą Rodanu od burmistrza i sałatą w miejscach phantseng! 2. Na wątrobie jest Jia Hlano. Co to jest jedna rzecz, oprócz TSA TSA TSA w do TSA lefats'e Tsa tloaelehileng, takich jak zabójstwa, TSA Linaleli i mangolo boeena Kahn Chuck Norris. LitLipi Lithiipi TSA x ha nepahala przeglądu i historii Ruff ENA W bothata Następnie sprawdź go, aby spełnić Sena. Sehlopha i Lefatše i Lefatše i Lefatše i Lefatše z Lefatše i Jeremane, z Nang i trzy Fa'ilagi Azji - Czy sehlooho khaolaho. W ETSA przeskakując do niej Empa, hlile! Likolone One Hamburger (Ameryka) - AAAA! Elementy IT !!!!!!! Lebotho (Moemphera OA Jeremane) - ntle eh eh papali zero. Wódkokomuchy (SoyuzSovetskihSotsialisticheskihRespubliki) - proszę! Buty jak ha. Liść To jest historia historyczna. Talk (Bob Bello i Francja) - Lekhetho feela! Sebakeng Sena feela Re. Więc projekt x ', MPA jest chłopcem. - Jules Lake Sun (japoński 帝国) Dobry? CPA Moetsi naszych sercach leholimo trzy vaeluala z Hore. w środku. Jest wiele grup, ale wojna jest wynikiem wojny. Grecki (niemiecki), jeden w Cas Adidas PAPB, kończy Paramount Paramount (po angielsku). Niektórzy ludzie nie mają Westminster Graves i innych. Kenia Kajj to Nana. Przestań czekać na końcu gry. Trzcina wyłożona czerwoną i miedzianą papryką, pełna siedzeń. Andrzeg Dude podąża za trawą i zależy od sera. Ciąg dalszy może i nastąpi... "czy serio myslisz ze hkerzy sie nie dostana" A iaksze,tovariszu?! Kategoria:Język polska bardzo trudna Kategoria:.exe Kategoria:Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko Kategoria:Robione Google Tłumaczem